Even Kings Get Scared
by Monster-House-Fan92
Summary: Frightened by his nightmares and still getting used to being seperated from human contact, N turns to an unlikely source for comfort. One-Shot.


**Even Kings Get Scared**

_Frightened by his nightmares and still getting used to being seperated from human contact, N turns to an unlikely source for comfort._

Sucky summary, I know and I apologize. The title was inspired by one of my favorite lines from "The Lion King".

Well, It's been a while since I've written a Pokemon fic and after playing Black nonstop for the past few weeks, I felt that this needed to be done.

I can see Ghetsis and N having some sort of father-son relationship before all the events that happen in the games. I might be the only one, though...

I took a wild stab at Ghetsis's age and guessed that he's about 40 or so and N's around 17 or 18. So, in this one shot here, N's 6 and Ghetsis is 29. Just thought I'd put this in to clear any confusion.

I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon mentioned in this story. I am only a mere fan.

Enjoy.

* * *

N knew full well that he should've been asleep, he had a feeling that it was way past his bedtime and he was exhausted.

But, because of the constant nightmares that plagued him each time he closed his eyes, he laid wide awake in fear admist a nest of downy comforters and pillows on the floor of his playroom; surrounded by his Pokemon friends who were fast asleep and no doubt having much sweeter dreams than his.

Visions of dark monsters with dripping fangs flashed across his memory everytime he blinked and he trembled as his leafy green eyes frantically scanned the dim corners of the room. The soft glow from the nightlight in the far corner didn't help soothe the six year old's terror; it only created strange shadows that seemed to stalk along the colorful wallpaper and take the shape of his nightmares.

N whimpered, pulling the comforter over his head as he nestled against the large snoring form of a Darmanitan. There, under the cover of darkness, he fiddled with the smooth surface of the Menger sponge that had been stuffed under his pillow; calming down a bit as his fingers traced over the familiar shape.

"Kings don't get scared, kings don't get scared," he chanted softly under his breath, turning the cube over and over in his tiny hands.

His father, Ghetsis of the Seven Sages, always said that to him; he had been saying it ever since he told N that when he grew up, he would become a king and usher in a new generation in which Pokemon would be free from the oppression brought upon them by their abusive trainers. N found comfort in those words; actually he found comfort in a lot of things that Ghetsis did for him.

Or _used_ to do for him.

He didn't see much of his father anymore, though N understood that he was a busy man with running the newly developed Team Plasma; a responsibility that N himself would receive on the day of his crowning. But, when he was younger, Ghetsis was there all the time, especially after Mama had left. Being a mere toddler at the time, N didn't understand why she had to leave, but his father had said that she was needed elsewhere and spoke no more of her. During her absence, he had the head Sage's full attention; they would roam the elaborate castle halls together or go outside and watch the wild Pokemon play.

And, on certain nights when the weather was still warm and the skies were clear, Ghetsis would lead him to a clearing in the forest just beyond the castle walls and they would gaze at the stars.

All of this was not to last though, for it suddenly stopped two years ago.

Ghetsis had changed, he no longer took N to the clearing or allowed him to walk through the castle at his side; he rarely spoke and always had a stern expression etched upon his face. N spent most of his days in his playroom under the care of the two Goddesses, Anthea and Concordia; it was the only real type of human contact he received anymore. They would bring peace and comfort whenever N needed it, wether it be when he was sick or frightened; calming him with soft lullabies or filling his head with the legends his father once told him. He knew very well he could go to them now and have them chase away the bad dreams...

But, as he laid there in the dark, he realized he didn't want to run to the arms of the Goddesses.

He wanted to be with _Papa_.

Having made up his mind, N drew the Menger sponge's chain over his head and crawled out from under the protection of the comforter. Being careful not to disturb the others' peaceful slumber, he silently tiptoed over to the large, heavy wooden door and pulled it open a bit; slipping through the generous space and out into the cold, dark corridor. The tourches that lined the walls were beginning to burn low, providing little light to see; but his father's room was only two doors away and the trip would be quick if he moved fast enough.

Keeping that in mind, N ran down the hall, his footfalls echoing softly off the marble tiles and walls as he ducked behind great stone collumns and neared the first door. He slowed down and quietly walked past it, he didn't know if any Team Plasma members or any of the Sages were in the room and he certainly didn't want them to know that their future king was up and about when he was supposed to be in bed. Despite being the heir to the throne, he was still a child and he could still get in trouble; his title was not going to save him from that.

He did the same with the second door, picking up the pace as soon as he was at least three feet away from it. A short run later, he was standing breathless before Ghetsis's room, the double doors had been left opened a bit; the space large enough for N to squeeze through.

His bare feet crossed onto plush carpet as he quickly slipped into the room, greeted by the sound of deep, even breathing. Aided by the moonlight that seeped through the closed curtains on the other side of the bed before him, he could make out the sleeping figure of his father; who was laying on his side with his back turned to him. N crept up to the side of the bed and scrambled onto the high mattress, reaching out and gently shaking the blanketed shoulder.

"Papa," he whispered lowly.

There was a light snore and Ghetsis rolled onto his back, still sound asleep. N bit his lip and shook him harder.

"Papa," he repeated louder.

He got the response he wanted this time; his father stirred and opened his eyes halfway. N backed up a bit, just in case he had angered him in any way. He knew how Ghetsis could be when he was angry and it was scary.

There was a low, irritated growl and N jumped; preparing for the worst.

"What do you want?"

Sometimes he didn't have to be angered, usually it was just the sound of his father's voice that would send N scurrying. But, he swallowed his fear this time and clambered back over to Ghetsis; who had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at his son through narrowed eyes.

"W-well..." the little boy began to stammer under his father's gaze, lowering his own eyes to the Menger sponge hanging from his neck; he began to trace its shape with shaking fingers.

"Go on," the head Sage urged impatiently.

N slowly looked back up, cringing when he saw just how annoyed Ghetsis looked. He'd better explain himself fast...

"I can't sleep and I'm scared, can I spend the rest of the night with you?" the words came tumbling out of his mouth in a twisted rush.

The other blinked and sighed heavily.

_Not now..._

The past two years had been rough for the both of them; Ghetsis had been trying so hard to wean his son -and himself- off of this type of contact, as it was necessary for his brilliant plan to work. Being a young father, it was challenging to keep his parental feelings at bay; he couldn't even begin to count how many times he wanted to scoop N into his arms when he cried and tell him everything would be alright. But, that was what those two Goddesses were for now, leaving Ghetsis to deal with the Team and the other Sages without any interaction from his son; thus helping him keep those feelings under lock and key. Though he was guilty of watching over N from the shadows from time to time, sometimes old habits were just too hard to kill.

But, his plan was at stake tonight and he wasn't about to let it go just because his child was having trouble sleeping.

"Why don't you go see Anthea and Concordia? I'm sure they're-"

"No! I don't want to be with them, I want to be with you!" N blurted out, his hands flying up to cover his mouth when he realized who he had interrupted.

Ghetsis would've exploded at that point; but for some odd reason, one that even he didn't understand, he remained calm and collected.

"Not tonight, N," he finally answered, stifling a yawn, "go back to your own room."

He laid back down and closed his eyes, feeling the mattress shift as N crawled closer.

"But, Papa... I'm scared..." the boy insisted, his voice was beginning to break.

"Kings never show fear, N... now go to bed." A menacing tone wove its way into those once comforting words and N flinched.

There was a soft whine and the bed creaked, leading Ghetsis to believe that his son finally got the message. He was wrong, for the sudden -and unwelcomed- weight of the six year old made its presence known upon his stomach.

He was getting presistent now...

Ghetsis opened his eyes again and stared up N; the child was terrified, he could feel him shaking and he could see the tears that were beginning to trickle down his face.

Maybe he could let this slide, just this once...

Slowly and without saying a word, Ghetsis reached up and removed the Menger sponge from around N's neck, setting it down on the nightstand beside the bed. He then drew the thick sheets around the boy and guided him to lay down. N followed the silent instructions and rested his head upon his father's chest, cluthcing the soft night shirt tightly as Ghetsis drew his arms over him, holding his son close to his heart.

"This is only for tonight, understand?" the deep voice thundered under N's cheek.

N nodded and snuggled closer, closing his eyes in content.

"I understand... 'night, Papa... I love you..." he murmured, finally drifting off to sleep; fully oblivious to the scowl that distorted his father's face.

Ghetsis was a man of many words...

But 'love' was one of the few he refused to say...

* * *

That's all there is to it folks. I tried to keep these two in character as best as I could, not sure how I did. I may write more fics like this in the future, it all depends if other people want to read my writing.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review if you wish.

Until next time.

~Wolf'sBreath92


End file.
